Semiconductor Optical Amplifier (SOA)-based Mach-Zehnder interferometers (SOA-MZI) are widely used in fiber-optic communication systems for photonic re-amplification, reshaping (P2R), retiming (P3R), Optical Time-Division Demultiplexing (OTDM), and optical logic gates.
However, low extinction ratios at the output of SOA-MZIs tend to diminish the effectiveness of these devices as communication components. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved SOA-MZI communication circuit.